Please Marry Me
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: This is a Japanese to English translation:Usagi plans to propose to Misaki, but Misaki mistakes him wanting to break it off. Can both express their feelings before the end of the night?


A/N: 此れはせくすファンフィクシュン。私は純情ロマンチカが所有じゃない、でも私はそれを所有したい。– XOXO キミコ

Okay fine, sorry about that, I'll switch to English now. This is a sweet, fluffy little marriage proposal fanfic starring the good ol' Romantica pairing, my babies. It's been a while since I watched this show (I think 15 minutes ago) so the characters MIGHT be a LITTLE OOC. To translate from the Japanese top: _This is a lemon fanfiction. I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I wish I did._

– XOXO Kimiko

Misaki's P.O.V.

Damn, how weird is this? Usagi and I have been dating for the past 4 years now... And yet NOTHING has changed about our relationship...

Man, Usagi-san has been so distant lately, and he's not even working on one of his gross BL novels or anything. I don't know what's wrong with him but I'm kinda afraid to ask since he's also been so grouchy. I want him to tell me what's wrong but I can't force him to talk, I've done that to him more than enough times already, I'm kinda... nervous that I'm being too invasive.

Usagi sat on the couch with his arm wrapped tightly around Suzuki-san. _I'll have to change Suzuki's ribbon later, there's a coffee stain on it..._ I thought. To be honest I was actually a little bit jealous of that bear, as much as I hate to admit it I live for Usagi and THAT BEAR WAS SMOTHERING HIM! "Is everything alright Misaki?" Asked Usagi, breaking me from my thoughts.

"A-ah... No, it's nothing..." I replied sheepishly.

"Well then," he pointed to the stove, "the oatmeal is boiling over." He said completely nonchalantly.

My eyes widened and I rushed to the kitchen, "WAAAAHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" I shouted and turned off the burner. Oatmeal, my ONE weakness. He stifled a small giggle. _Wha... What was that...?_ I thought, _Usagi never laughs like that, not even when I dropped that bowl of udon on Suzuki-san!_ Something was DEFINITELY weird!

I set the table and dished up our poorly made breakfast of overcooked saturated oats. _Well it's better than the DOOM omelet from season 1._ I thought. We ate breakfast in a slightly unsettling silence. "Misaki, you're going to be late for school again." Said Usagi.

I looked over at the clock, it read 07:45, "Ah ah! Right."

Usagi's phone started ringing, he stood up and took the call. "Yes...?" He stared blankly at the floor, I don't bother eavesdropping anymore because it gets me nowhere. _Maybe if I try to seduce him..._ I thought, _He'll snap out of his mood. Great idea..._ Once Usagi was off the phone I ran up and tried to kiss him... But he pushed me away. "What the hell are you doing?"

I was taken aback by his response, "I don't know..."

He walked upstairs with Suzuki, "Get to school."

I hesitated, "…いい出来ます…" I kept trying to convince myself that he was fine, but I couldn't shake the fact that we hadn't even had a conversation in a month. _Has he..._ _Grown tired of me...?_ I thought.

...

I got out of Professor Kamijou's class of pain just as the bell rang, "My god, he's ALLOWED to TEACH!? It's like he's a walking menstrual cycle!" Said my friend Todo who's no longer in Kansas (Not sorry).

I laughed at his comparison, "Hahaha! I've seen worse man. You've met Usagi-san, he's terrifying when he wakes up!"

"Oh yeah, you were saying that you were having a lovers quarrel with him lately?" Todo asked. I recently decided to open up and tell him about my relationship with Usagi, thankfully he was totally cool with it and he let me vent with him, he was really a great friend. I was also just as thankful that we were alone in his dorm and none of his fangirls were around.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's been ignoring me lately. This morning I tried to kiss him for once, but he just pushed me away, and we ALL KNOW he'd be pleased if I just submitted and/or tried to dominate him!" I exclaimed.

Todo's eyes widened, "Bro, that's NEVER happened!" He spewed out some cookie crumbs when he heard this.

"Right? At least Mr. Ijuin still likes me after everything that happened." I giggled, "Man, I love him but I should maybe get a restraining order against him...?" We both laughed. My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket. "Ah, hold on..."

Todo crawled over to me and read along, "Is that from Akihiko?" My face went white when I read the message. 'Takahashi, there's something I need to say to you, meet me in front of the Tokyo tower at 17:00.' It read.

I dropped my phone onto the floor cushion "He... N-never calls me by my last name..." _This can't be true..._ I thought.

"Misaki-"

"Is he... Gonna leave me...?" I just sat there shaking, as accepting as Todo was, I was too proud to cry in front of him. "It's been 4 years and... I just... I..." I couldn't even finish a sentence, I don't think I could ever imagine a life without Usagi-san, I wasn't paying rent, I could barely earn money and I was Uke... HIS Uke!

Todo put his hand on my shoulder, "Misaki..." I was pulled into a tight embrace and I cried a little into his chest, "Dude, no noooo... I'm sure that's not the case." He didn't try anything perverted like Usagi-san usually would, he just let me cry.

"No more! I don't wanna lose him too!" I cried, "First it was my parents, then it was my brother, but I can't lose Usagi-san! I hate my life!" I sounded like a child who'd had their favourite toy taken away and was throwing a tantrum, but I didn't care about that, I just needed to let it out.

"Shh... Misaki... It's alright... It'll be alright..."

...

July 1st 2015

Usagi's P.O.V.

"You heard it first viewers of Asahi TV news! On this day, July 1st, gay marital partnership is officially legal in Setagaya Tokyo! I repeat: Gay marriage is legal!" Announced the female reporter on screen, some guy with his lover was freaking out about wanting 5 little girls and a dog named Beyoncé with a cat named Periwinkle or something. The moment I heard this on the TV in the background, I perked up like a meerkat and my eyes instantly darted toward it.

"I need to tell Misaki!" I shouted hugging my huge stuffed bear close to my chest, "Suzuki-san, we need to tell Misaki!" My phone suddenly started buzzing, _Ugh... Probably Aikawa..._ I told myself. Instead, Takahiro was on the other end.

" _Usagi-san! Congratulations on gay marriage being legalized!_ " He exclaimed.

My nephew Mahiro was apparently sitting next to him when this was said, " _A~a~! Unagi! Unagi_!" Called the toddler. " _Ka~gajurasha~!_ " (I'm trying to imitate this in English as best as possible)

"Ah, thank you Mahiro, Takahiro!" I'd begun to try loving the toddler as much as Misaki and Takahiro were able, that involved me having to speak to him. "Wait a sec. Takahiro, how did you know I was gay?"

He laughed, " _Well you are, aren't you? I mean you used to be hanging all over me, but I see you're in love with Misaki now._ "

I froze. How did the notably oblivious Takahiro find out about my past feelings for him, or even my relationship with Misaki? "... Yeah...?"

" _I just want you to know that I approve of your choices and Misaki's, I know you've been together for 4 years now so... Usagi, I want you to marry my little brother!_ " He shouted excitedly. " _Oh, about before, no hard feelings._ "

My eyes widened and a huge smile spread across my face, "ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed, "I'll give him a proposal to remember!" I promised. "Oh, Takahiro..."

" _Yeah?_ "

I smiled softly, "... Thank you... I'm so glad you, my best friend and my lover's brother, accepts us despite our taboo relationship..."

I heard a soft giggle from Takahiro, " _No problem... If you two ever need to talk about anything, Manami and I are here to listen. Pass that on to Misaki, okay?_ "

"Yeah..."

...

Present day

Misaki's P.O.V.

I got on the subway and headed for Shiba Koen station. I half wanted to encounter another Usami at the switching station but at the same time I didn't want to be reminded of what was happening tonight. What would I do? Where would I go? Was there a way to convince him to stay?

I felt completely helpless, for the first time in my life I seriously wanted to kill myself: I'd lost almost everything, I didn't feel accepted by my family, I had never learned how to fully support myself financially... My god, I'd been a spoiled brat all my life and now I realize I don't know how to do anything on my own. It's greedy to even think of it at this point, but I wanted Usagi to just take me in his arms and protect me forever.

I arrived at the Tokyo tower to find Usagi outside smoking a cigarette. His form was illuminated by the moonlight and snowflakes were laced through his silver hair. There was an expression in his lavender eyes that I couldn't recognize, if I had to guess it was either excitement or sadness. "Ah...? Misaki!" He called. I trudged over to him and he took my hand. "We're going on a date." He explained.

I looked at the ground to avoid any awkward eye contact, "Is this for book research...?" I inquired, my voice cracking on the word 'book'. Why was I so fragile?

He shook his head as a no, "We're a couple and we're going on a date!" He added.

"Eh? Uhhh... Okay." I replied.

...

We went to see the new live action Da Man movie which the whole theatre and the Tumblr fandom agreed was a waste of time and money, they didn't even have Ayaka and she's the second most popular character! Next we did some Christmas shopping around the Nakano area, then for dinner, and now we were on the Ferris wheel. _Misaki._ I can't believe he was putting this much effort into the break up message, someone who was probably writing it in LED lights in the city below must really want it. _Misaki!_ Although I guess an extravagant break up would be necessary for a long term relationship. "Mi-sa-ki!"

I batted my eyes a few times as I was broken from my thoughts. "Yeah...?" I replied.

"Are you alright?"

"H-huh? Yeah I-"

Usagi grabbed my hand, "You look a little queasy, it must be the high altitude. We'll go get some air after this, alright?" Usagi looked like he was contemplating something. _Perhaps what he's going to say._ I thought. _You don't need to say ANYTHING Usagi, because I'll just have to understand it and live with it._

...

We walked hand in hand along the beach together, I tried to avoid eye contact but I couldn't help glancing up at him sadly every few minutes. The silence was uncomfortable and I knew it was only 3... 2... 1...

"Misaki..." Here it comes... "There's something... We need to-"

"Just say it." I cut him off, "Get it over with..." I squeaked, "I-I'm prepared, I'll find a cheap place, I'll get outta your life... Just leave me before I cry..." I dropped to my knees.

Usagi was taken aback, "What...?"

It was too late, here were the waterworks! "You're breaking up with me, right? That's why you've become so distant! That's why you brought me here!"

"HOW COULD YOU EVER EVEN **THINK** SUCH A THING!?" he snapped. "Misaki... Please calm down..." He kneeled down and brought me into a passionate kiss. We broke apart for air and he wiped away my tears. "Misaki... Listen to me: You, even though you're a man, are the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, sweet and loving person I've ever met, it's no wonder I love you..."

I stopped crying, "はい…？" A small crowd of about 15 gathered around us and watched expectantly.

He continued, "On your birthday when we went to Kyoto, do you remember we made three wishes on our marbles? The third was the most important, my third was to be with you forever... Misaki, have you heard? As of July, gay marriage is legal in Japan, so..." Usagi pulled a small black box out of his coat pocket, when he opened it there was a diamond engagement ring inside with the words 'My Everything' carved into it. "Misaki Takahashi, by the power vested in me and under the law of Japan, will you take me to be your husband, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, till the end of the world do us part?" He finished proudly, his eyes were full of passion.

I beamed at the moment of the question and began crying again, "Yes!" I squeaked. The small crowd applauded us as Usagi slipped the ring onto my finger. Then those three words that Usagi would die to hear finally escaped my lips: "I love you!" I cried. "I love you so much and I don't want you to ever forget that!"

His embrace tightened, "I won't... I love you too..." He whispered. For the first time in 4 years I swore Usagi was crying that night, it was a precious, unforgettable moment. The smell of his cigarettes... His low, sensual voice... His big, cold hands pulling me closer... His teardrops landing on my shoulder... The falling snowflakes glistening in the moonlight... The moment seemed to last an eternity... So how could I ever forget?

...

I stared deeply into my new fiancé's lavender eyes, they were dark with lust and excitement, "Usagi-san, you know... I couldn't tell you my third wish at first... But I'll tell you now: I wished the same as you." I whispered. I giggled sheepishly at my own confession, "It was... just too embarrassing to tell you... Heh heh."

"Misaki..." He whispered and let our foreheads touch, "I guess that both of our wishes finally came true then, huh..." We kissed each other passionately.

I was blushing redder than Usagi's Ferrari, "Ah... Usagi-san... Hurry, I want you now." I moaned. "Take me."

He sucked at my neck, "Understood..." He whispered. Usagi-san undressed me carefully so as not to ruin my clothes, leaving a series of kisses, suckles and love bites all over my body that overlapped the long faded ones. The whole time I was just a moaning mess, humping the air and looking for something to cling to.

Usagi began palming my crotch through my boxers, "Hnn... Ah... No teasing..." I whined. "Get in me, I ran out of Usagi..."

"Hey, that's MY line!" He laughed. He removed the cloth from my body and grabbed a bottle of lubricant.

I tilted my head to the side, "We haven't needed that for at least a few years." I protested, "What's the occasion?"

He poured it out into his hands, "We haven't had sex in over a month and I don't wanna hurt you..." I smiled at his consideration, "Or did you still touch yourself...? He asked before shoving a finger inside me causing a moan to erupt. "Oh... My question has answered itself, you're such a good boy, Misaki..." He whispered. "Time to reward you."

I squirmed a little as he scissored his fingers inside me, "Ahh, Usagi-san..." I reached out for his hand, he probably thought I was trying to hold it but I sucked on two of his fingers to help silence my moans. Still, he looked like he was enjoying it. He added a third digit to the party and thrust his fingers deeper and deeper until he hit my prostate, "A-AH! Yes! T-there Usagi! Again! Ah..."

He smiled and added a fourth, "Misaki... No matter how many times we do it, you're always so cute and sexy, I'll never get tired of you." He whispered sensually and showered me with a series of sweet kisses as he continued fingering me.

Once he felt that I was fully prepared he pulled out his fingers, I felt a little empty without him in there but he promised more. "Usagi-san..." My voice cracked on the 'San'.

"Shhhh... It's alright... I'm putting it in now." He whispered and positioned himself at my entrance. "... I love you." That was his way of asking final permission.

I nodded and he pushed himself deep inside me for at least the thousandth time, I moaned and clawed at his back. "I love you too..." I whimpered. In and out, in and out, I'd come to know this rhythm he performed very well, his grunting and panting were the hook, my moans and cries were the melody, this was our nocturne of our sexual passion.

Usagi kissed my cheek, "H-Ah... F-fうck, it's still really tight inside you." He muttered huskily. I just moaned as I couldn't find a response (I doubted I could even form words anyway though), it felt great to have him inside me once again.

We were like that all night, just drifting through a rough sea of pleasure... I wouldn't say that we had sex, but rather we made love. It was 100% consensual, it was full of kissing and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Usagi-san's big cold hands wrapping around me felt even better and warmer than ever. I truly loved him, and I was finally willing to admit it openly, I was so proud of myself.

Thank you, Usagi-san.

"A-aah! I'm cum-cumming!" I warned.

He held me tighter and let out a moan of his own, "Me too! Hah, Misaki!" Well that's a rare sound.

He thrust a few more times as deep as he could possibly go, and we came at exactly the same time, connecting our lips to muffle the long moan that we both emitted.

...

Usagi sat on the side of the bed smoking a cigarette, "You know, if we're going to be together for the rest of time, you should at least live, so stop smoking." I pointed out.

He laughed, "You raise a good point." He replied and crushed it out in the panda ashtray. "In that case I'll quit." He pulled me out from under the covers and into his lap.

I pecked his forehead. "Good rabbit." I praised.

"You're so beautiful Misaki..." He purred. We were both illuminated by the moonlight flooding through the white curtains, the only sound was our gentle breathing and the noise of the city far below us. "You always are, no matter what."

I snuggled into the crook of his neck as my heart fluttered, "C'mon, you're far more beautiful than me."

"I'm beautiful because you're in my life." He insisted. "It's just one of the things I love most about you."

I made a happy squeak sound, "I love your smile, I don't see it often but I love it."

He genuinely smiled which made me even happier. We didn't need to say anything more, all the words could be silently conveyed. I just sat there in his lap, we were staring into each other's eyes, just taking it all in. I unintentionally let out a yawn and my eyes filled with sleep.

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep now." Usagi suggested and we laid down together, he threw the covers over us and I snuggled close to him. "Good night Misaki." He whispered right before I drifted into sleep.


End file.
